Heat Wave II
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: The boys finally have to tell their families about Percy's pregnancy, if only Percy wouldn't be so horny, that would make everything so much easier. Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Heat Wave II || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Heat Wave II – Don't Anger The Godly Parents

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, catboy, mpreg, D/s, a bit pet play, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pregnancy kink, established relationship, pregnancy

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Paul Blofis, Sally Blofis, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Tyson, Ella

Summary: Wouldn't have thought that that many people would want this sequel, but this is the unbeaten first place of my sequel-poll. Nico wants to tell their families about the pregnancy – but is his horny boyfriend giving him even a second to breath, let alone tell anything?

**Heat Wave II**

_Don't Anger The Godly Parents_

"Percy, get dressed."

"No", mewled the green-eyed catboy.

"Yes, you are getting dressed. Right now", commanded the other annoyed.

Nico di Angelo stood, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a very serious look in his dark eyes, in front of the Sea Prince's bed. On top of said bed was the son of Poseidon, rolling around naked, clawing at the sheets beneath him. Brown eyes were focused on a point somewhere above the bed so he wouldn't have to look at his boyfriend.

"I said: Get dressed", growled the son of Hades darkly in a commanding voice.

"But I don't want", whined the Sea Prince and crawled nearer, until he was right in front of Nico.

Cunning fingers opened the black belt and pulled the jeans down in one swift motion. A sigh escaped the Ghost Prince's lips at that.

"No. No more sex, you need to get dressed."

"But I need you, Nico", whimpered Percy, giving the cock in front of him little cat-licks and kisses.

The son of Poseidon held his boyfriend in place while working the dick until it was hard.

"Damn, why are you so hard to resist?", murmured Nico and shook his head, his fingers clawed into the soft, raven locks, pushing the other boy closer.

Willingly opening his mouth wide, the Sea Prince took the whole length in. Purring loudly in satisfaction at the taste of his mate, Percy licked and sucked the cock, drawing moans from his lover. Nico thrust into the warm cavern of his boyfriend's mouth, soon driven over the edge by the cunning tongue of the catboy. In the past weeks, the Sea Prince had perfected his technique.

"How come...", panted the Ghost Prince. "You're such a... good cocksucker?"

"That's because you taste so good and I want your cum as soon as possible", purred Percy with half-lid eyes and licked his lips.

His hands still on his boyfriend's hips were used to pull the half-Italian on top of the bed. Nico yelped in surprise as he found himself crashing down on top of his lover. His arms stopped the fall, his nose not even half an inch from Percy's. The other demi-god slung his legs around the Ghost Prince's waist to hold him in place.

"I want you", whispered the son of Poseidon.

Percy's hands wandered down the olive-skinned torso, until they found the slowly softening cock.

"Come on, Perce", groaned Nico annoyed. "Not again! I said you need to get dressed."

"But I want you, mate", mewled the smaller teen and bared his neck.

The Ghost Prince licked his lips at the sign of submission. Percy did that all the time, seducing Nico even though they had someplace else to be. But really, how dumb would one have to be to deny the two times savior of the world if he begged to be taken like that? Nico leaned down and kissed the offered neck, biting it and sucking it until the other boy was whimpering and writhing in pleasure. The sounds his catboy was making were enough to make him hard again.

"You know you're lucky I'm a horny teenager, right?", chuckled Nico. "No regular guy would be able to keep up with you, kitten."

"I know I make you horny like hell", hummed Percy with a knowing smirk.

He removed his legs from his boyfriend's waist and spread them invitingly. The son of Hades kissed a trail down the throat and chest of his lover, until he reached the bulged stomach. Nico paused for a moment, staring at the slightly round midsection of his Sea Prince in awe. If not for Percy's horniness, seeing the love of his life pregnant with his child would always be enough to make Nico hard. He caressed the place their baby was growing in lovingly.

"You're so beautiful", whispered the Ghost Prince with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Nico was still debating if it was the whole catboy-fiasco or the pregnancy that got Percy so extremely horny, whichever it was, he would be the last one to complain about it. Sure, it was a bit inconvenient when they had to be somewhere, but other than that, he enjoyed spending every single minute with and within his lover.

"I know, you tell me often enough", grinned Percy stupidly. "And now fuck me, will you?"

"How could I deny you, kitty?", smirked Nico and grabbed his lover's legs.

The son of Hades lifted the legs and placed them on his shoulders to get easy access to his Sea Prince's entrance. He eased his cock into the still loose and slippery opening. Cum from their last coupling was still oozing out of the tightness. They had, after all, already fucked four times today. And even though Percy was loosened by their previous intercourse, he was still so tight.

"You're perfect", moaned the Ghost Prince once he was seated completely within his catboy.

The son of Poseidon only grunted and mewled, buckling up against Nico's hips to get him to move.

"You know we have no time for long lovemaking, right, my kinky kitty?", murmured the son of Hades and started thrusting into the warm tightness.

"Don't wanna go", whined the Sea Prince, his fingers clawing into olive-toned skin.

"We have to go", growled Nico darkly.

"You know", moaned Percy beneath him. "You only get me more horny when you're all demanding and dominant, right?"

"I get you more horny by _breathing_, kitten", snorted the son of Hades and rolled his eyes.

"That's right", grinned the green-eyed half-blood. "That's because you do everything you do, and even if it's only breathing, in such a hot way."

"You're so stupid that it's cute", laughed Nico and kissed his boyfriend.

"And you're so hot that it's torturous", moaned Percy and threw his head back as his mate repeatedly hit his prostate.

Olive-skinned fingers wrapped around his pre-cum leaking member, jerking it with harsh motions. Nico needed them both to finish soon, because otherwise they would be very late. A promising smirk spread over his lips as an idea hit him. He leaned down and licked Percy's ear-shell.

"You're responsible for us being late", growled the son of Hades in his most authoritarian voice.

"Not my fault", mewled the Sea Prince. "You got me pregnant, you're incredibly hot, it's all your fault, you make me so horny!"

"Oh yes, it is your fault. And if we're going to be late tonight, I will punish you once we return home. You know I will punish you hard, right?"

A wanton moan was the answer he received. Percy buckled his hips some more, obviously closer to his orgasm now. Grinning pleased with himself, Nico bit his boyfriend's neck.

"You're a bad kitten", chided the son of Hades. "A very, very naughty little kitten. You make your master look bad, my pet. And pets who do that will get punished."

A pitiful whine and the feeling of nails digging into his skin was seemingly all Percy was able to reply, in a state of complete bliss. Nico knew exactly how to work his catboy's buttons.

"You know naughty kittens get punished with a newspaper", whispered the Ghost Prince. "Very hard, until that fine ass of yours will be all dark red. You need to learn to obey me, my pet."

Nico pulled at the collar around his lover's neck harshly, jerking the green-eyed teen's cock at the same moment, thus causing his boyfriend to cum hard. He would have never thought the two times savior of Olympus would get off to such phantasies. Though Nico was as turned on by them as Percy was, the mere thought of spanking his catboy later that night made him cum again, too. He ejaculated deep within his Sea Prince and collapsed next to him.

"You are one kinky kitten", panted the son of Hades breathless.

He wrapped his arms around Percy, resting his hands on top of the other boy's stomach.

"I know", grinned the green-eyed demi-god and turned some to look questioningly at his lover. "You promise to spank me later on? Pretty-please?"

"You do realize that a punishment is not meant to be wanted, right?", snorted Nico.

"But you're so good at it", purred the Sea Prince.

"Oh no, we don't get there now!", interrupted the Ghost Prince and bolted up. "You will get dressed right now, because otherwise we are truly being way to late!"

He walked over to their nightstand and rummaged in it to find something. Something blue. Nico came back to his lover and inserted the plug with a harsh thrust into the tight hole of his catboy. A surprised moan was followed by a pleased purr. Dark, brown eyes were rolled at that.

"I know you like the feeling of being full with my cum. So here you go, you get to enjoy... five loads of my cum within you. And now get up."

Percy nodded reluctantly and stood. Pouting a bit because his mate denied him his favorite pastime. The catboy did as he was told and dressed in a stone-washed jeans and a blue, sleeveless turtleneck shirt. The shirt was way too tight around the Sea Prince's stomach and Percy frowned.

"You know that wouldn't be such a big surprise to you if you'd get dressed more often, right?", chuckled Nico and pulled his pants up again.

"But you can't fuck me if I'm dressed", argued the son of Poseidon. "And that is not acceptable."

"Horny kitten", laughed the Ghost Prince and rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely, my master", purred the catboy and licked his lips.

"Come on now, we really have to go", urged Nico.

"Wouldn't it be better to shower first?", asked the Sea Prince.

"Yeah right", snorted the son of Hades. "For that, we should have stopped two times ago."

"Why two?", questioned Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"Because... Please, as if you and me naked in a shower wouldn't result in sex."

"Aw, you got me there", grinned the catboy and put a blue hat over his head to cover his cat ears. "But we'll do that when we get home, yes?"

"If you keep abusing my cock like that, I will be in need of a new one", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes again.

"Wouldn't want that", whined Percy and tilted his head. "I'm so fond of yours."

"I know that", snorted the Ghost Prince amused and laid one arm around his boyfriend.

The half-Italian pulled his Sea Prince close before entering the shadows. A yelp from the catboy was followed by a tight embrace. Percy always felt a bit uncomfortable when they were shadow-traveling, because he was out of his element and rather helpless.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe", murmured the son of Hades soothingly.

"I know that", sighed Percy and pushed against his boyfriend. "But I still feel uncomfortable."

They left the shadows again and stumbled right into a restaurant. The son of Poseidon blinked and looked around. It was a fancy looking establishment, a woman looked at them pointedly.

"May I help you?"

Nico straightened and pulled the hat on his boyfriend's head right so it was covering the cat ears.

"Yes. Nico di Angelo, I had a table reserved", nodded the son of Hades.

The receptionist looked a bit crestfallen at that and nodded hastily, hurrying to lead the way.

"Of course, Mister di Angelo, if you may follow me. Your company is already here, though."

Nico grabbed his lover's hand and pulled the catboy with him. Wrinkling his eyebrows at that, the Sea Prince leaned in.

"Do we really have to pull through with that? And at a place like this! You know how fancy stuff makes me feel", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"Yes we have to pull through with this", hissed the Ghost Prince back. "We should have done that weeks ago! And we need this place."

They entered the main area of the restaurant and a little group of people came into their view.

"Percy! It's impolite to invite someone somewhere and be late!", chided Sally with a half-smile.

She stood and hugged her son tightly. Once she released the green-eyed half-blood, she also hugged Nico close. The half-Italian smiled over her shoulder at the others on the table. On one side of Sally sat her husband Paul, on the other was Lady Persephone seated. Next to the Spring Goddess was Hades. On the Death God's left sat his daughter Hazel, who secretly held hands with her boyfriend Frank next to her. Between Frank and Ella were two empty seats. The harpy looked very happy and waved them, urging her own boyfriend next to her to go and hug the newly arrived half-bloods. Tyson grinned broadly and stood to follow her, pulling his father, who was sitting between him and Paul, along. This resulted in a slightly awkward group-hug.

"Percy", acknowledged the Sea God. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There is something Nico and I wanted to tell you guys, dad", murmured Percy reluctantly. "But let us sit down first."

Poseidon nodded and they sat all down again, Percy next to Ella and Nico between his boyfriend and his sister's boyfriend. A waiter brought them the cards and everyone was absorbed by them for the moment, because of the exquisite choice of food this place had to offer. The waiter returned and took their orders. Once he left, the table fell into an awkward silence.

"So", interrupted Hazel the silence. "Since you invited both your families, I guess you finally decided to tell us that you hooked it off together."

"Thank you very much for taking that one from us, sis", hissed Nico with a heated glare.

"Nico, my dear", smiled Sally softly. "The way you two had always been attached to each other, it was only a matter of time for you to realize that you belong together. This is not a surprise."

"Yeah", grunted Hades with a brooding look. "You promised to spend time down in the underworld, but you disappeared with only a note stating that 'something urgent with Percy came up'. He says jump, you ask from which cliff."

"Love", chided Persephone with a small grin. "They are young. Remember how it had been when we were young and in love. I find it kind of cute."

"So this is it?", asked Paul skeptically. "The reason for this extravagant family dinner?"

"For me it's reason enough", grinned Frank. "I'm happy for you guys."

"As long as my big brother is happy, I am happy!", smiled Tyson and clapped his hands.

"The same goes for me", laughed Hazel.

Ella just opened her mouth, most likely to recite something from a few books she had read, when Poseidon shot up in his seat, his eyes wide as saucers.

"That's not all! Is it, Percy?", asked the Sea God in an accusing manner.

A blush spread over his demi-god son's cheeks and Percy shook his head in slow motion.

"What do you mean, brother?", wanted the King of the Underworld to know.

"What I mean", growled Poseidon slowly and glared at Nico as if trying to strangle him with sheer will (considering that Poseidon was a god, the Ghost Prince hoped that the Sea God didn't try too hard). "What I mean is that we are becoming grandfathers."

"What?", was the exclamation from everyone present.

"Your son", accused the Sea God darkly. "Knocked my innocent boy up! I knew he would prove to be a bad influence to Percy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?", growled Hades and jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother. "If anything, this would be your brat's fault! How was Nico supposed to know that your children can get pregnant to begin with?"

The sky outside darkened in an approaching storm, as did the restaurant itself, in which all shadows grew longer and darker. The two brothers glared each other down.

"Enough now!", interrupted Sally and Persephone at the same moment.

"Sit down, both of you", ordered the Spring goddess annoyed.

"And give the two boys a chance to explain", added the mortal woman.

Paul chuckled amused at that. Two gods, powerful enough to wreck havoc in their world, obediently listening to the two petite women like obedient dogs.

"Now if you would please", urged Sally with a pointed look.

"Well", drawled Percy and blushed under the intense stare of his mother.

"It all had started with a curse from Lady Hecate because Percy had pranked her children after he had lost a bet with the Stoll brothers", started Nico to tell. "And as a punishment the goddess had turned him into a catboy. Due to the... uniqueness of the children of Poseidon, of which she wasn't aware, the spell forced Percy into... uh... into heat."

"Heat?", repeated Frank slowly, turning an odd shade of green. "Please, spare me the details. You two hit it off, the end?"

"Something like that", chuckled the Ghost Prince. "The spell made him act on his feelings and pushed him closer to me. We... hit if off, how you phrased it, and we later on concluded that this special ability of children of Poseidon is at fault for the way the spell had back-fired."

Ella tilted her head curiously and stole Percy's hat. She yelped in surprised and jumped onto her boyfriend's lap, staring at her friend in panic.

"Cat! Cats are bad! Sylvester and Tweety, cats always eat birds!", started the harpy to chatter, ending in an indistinguishable rant about yellow canaries and cartoons.

"No, Ella", whined Tyson and wrapped his arms around the ginger. "Not a bad cat, that's Percy!"

"Ty's right, Ella", whispered Percy, his cat ears flat against his skull. "It's still me, Percy."

"Ella, look", interrupted Nico and leaned over, placing one hand on top of his boyfriend's head, fondling the green-eyed half-blood between his ears. "He's a tame kitten. There, look."

The harpy tilted her head intrigued as Percy started to purr and push his head up against the caressing hand. She reached out reluctantly to touch the ears, too.

"Like... Edmond? Nice, little boy gets turned into a little kitten. Friends with birds. Hero."

"Sally, you need to get her off the television for some time", noted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

"What can I say?", chuckled Sally amused. "She is very obsessed with our television since she had moved in with us."

The Ghost Prince smiled and turned back to the harpy. "Yes, like Edmond. He's still your friend."

"Good, little kitten!", giggled Ella happily and kept patting the demi-god.

"Does this mean my son won't return back to human?", interrupted Poseidon irritated.

"It's not so much the inability to do so, it's more that I don't want to return back to human", muttered the Sea Prince and retreated from the touch of the harpy to concentrate on the conversation. "I like being like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked the son of Mars curiously.

"I like it", shrugged Percy. "It's... a feeling of absolute freedom. My senses are sharper than before and I listen to my guts, to my primal instincts. Without the controversies of our modern society, that made us blind for this kind of stuff."

"Okay", interrupted his father. "To sum it up, my son is a pregnant catboy."

"Yes", nodded the green-eyed demi-god.

Poseidon heaved a sigh and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Grandparents!", giggled Sally delighted. "I'll be a grandmother!"

"Oh, hopefully it'll be a little girl!", chimed Persephone next to her in. "We could dress her up in the cutest clothes!"

"Yes", agreed the mortal woman wide-eyed. "That would be so cute!"

"Oh, with blue ribbons", nodded Hazel with a grin.

"I wonder how she's supposed to fight in a dress with blue ribbons", snorted Frank and turned to his two male friends. "You guys should keep the kid away from those crazy women."

The happy chatter of the females was interrupted by the booming laughter of Poseidon. Everyone turned to him with confused looks on their faces.

"I can practically hear Zeus throwing a fit at that! Oh gods, and Amphitrite!", laughed the Sea God.

A thoughtful look passed over Hades' face and the Lord of the Underworld nodded slowly.

"You are right. This is... the kind of alliance between us that Zeus always feared."

Percy tilted his head and searched for his boyfriend's eyes, linking his fingers with Nico's.

"That sounds as if our family is alright with it", whispered the catboy curiously.

"Sounds that way", grinned the Ghost Prince back.

"Well, someone has to have your backs if dad finds out about this", smirked Persephone. "He always feared that one day the underworld and the sea may start an alliance. I guess a shared grandchild by both their favored half-blood children may be this."

"Hush now", chided Sally. "We may worry about that later on! For now, I want to be happy that my son is happy and that I will get my first grandchild!"

Paul next to her nodded in agreement and raised his glass. The others on the table did the same.

"A toast is in need", smiled the teacher.

"To our family!", grinned Tyson gleefully.

"To our family", agreed the others and clinked glasses.

The waiter brought their food and the big patchwork-family fell into a comfortable conversation about their future plans, resulting in the generous offer of Hades to pay for an apartment for Nico and Percy in New York, near the mortal soon-to-be-grandparents.

To sum it up, the night had gone way better than the Ghost Prince and the Sea Prince had feared.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
